dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
As One (Every Ape and His Brother song)
The following is about the song by Every Ape and His Brother. For the Korean-American pop duo Min Young Lee and Crystal Chae, see As One (band). "As One" is a song by Every Ape and His Brother, released as the eighth track total on The Chicken of the Opera. Instead of a parody in which everyone dies, per the usual fare, this is a love song that adapts a tune from the Philippines for a US audience. It is the second such song to do so; the other being titled "That One," and set to be the first track off of Poss Window. It is set to the tune of "Wag Mo Na Sana" by Parokya Ni Edgar, off their album Gulong itlong gulong (translation: Wheely Egg Wheels.) History This song was written on July 26th 2011, as the Dozerfleet founder was trying to woo Filipina love interest Wilgrace Bation Rodolfo. While she liked the song, she had other things on her mind at the time. This was due to the fact that the two decided to resolve their personal and family issues first, as well as their financial issues. The founder and his quasi-companion would sometimes share music back and forth directly; but would just as often communicate with one another via her sister. Since the sister was online more often and eager to share, she made an ideal go-between for both parties. At some point, the Dozerfleet founder was made aware of a band the girls liked named Parokya ni Edgar (translation: Edgar's Parish.) Parokya's song "Wag Mo Na Sana" (translation: "If Only You Knew (About My Love)") featured on one of the girls' Facebook walls. The tune on YouTube sounded like something between a 1990's country music song and a 1980's love rock ballad. The Dozerfleet founder was so impressed by the tune, that he decided to make an English-language version that would be more readily accessible to American audiences. A good translation of both song and theme was hard to find; so the original theme was abandoned entirely, in favor of a cheesy love song set to the same tune. "As One" was uploaded to YouTube on July 28th that same year, as a video which sampled the song against a sound effect of a crowd cheering, simulating a live performance. Theme Original According to a Filipino commenting on a question at Yahoo AnswersExhaustedManiac. "Can someone translate the song Wag Mo Na Sana?" (question). Yahoo Answers. 2009. http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080915201401AAw812P, the original song's most accurate translation is about a man frustrated that his repeated attempts to woo one particular girl appear to be utterly ineffectual. He accuses her of "just not getting it." He finally makes his intentions explicit, in the hopes that she will make a decision and not leave him up in the air. Anglicization This version features a boy and girl who lack self-confidence, both of whom "feel lost." The boy sings about how meeting the girl has improved his sense of self-confidence; and given him the courage to face his difficult life situation. He promises to be there for the girl as she faces her own problems; with the presumption that she's as committed to being there in spirit for him as he faces his. Lyrics See also * The Chicken of the Opera * "War Crimes" References External links * Gulong Itlog Gulong ("Egg Wheels") at Parokyaband.com * "As One" on YouTube Category: Songs by Every Ape and His Brother Category: Projects from 2011 Category: The Chicken of the Opera Category: Completed projects